Dia de Examen
by RCrimson
Summary: Hola :D bueno ojala les guste este fic si no pues ni modo apenas soynuevo en esto XD
1. Chapter 1

Eran lindo día en la escuela preparatoria de South Toun, era el último día de clases para que dieran por fin las vacaciones de verano. Un chico castaño se dirigía a su salón tranquilamente junto con sus demás compañeros, quienes se encontraban charlando unos a otros, uno se dirigió al el

-Hola kyo-san-dijo Shingo

-Hola Shingo¡- dijo sin importancia Kyo

-Estudio para el examen de historia ¿?- pregunto Shingo

Kyo se impaciento y dijo…

-Hay examen de historia?¡- dijo exaltado

-Si como hoy salimos el maestro se puso a contar los puntos de todos y dijo que hoy haría el examen ¡- dijo Shingo espantado por la reacción de kyo

-Pero por que no me dijiste antes ¡- dijo Kyo

-pense que si había estudiado- dijo Shingo

Bueno…recordó que estaba jugando Metal Slug en su Play Station

-Okey no me preocupo todavía tengo una hora para estudiar en el receso- dijo impacientado kyo

-Maestro….ya es recreo¡- dijo Shingo señalando la ventana viendo a los demás compañeros en su rato libre

-No puede ser…..TENGO QUE PONERME A ESTUDIAAAAR¡- dijo Kyo

-Bueno yo también tengo que estudia…me quedare con usted¡- dijo Shingo sentándose en una banca y sacando el libro de historia

- Bueno pero nada de interrupciones eh¡- dijo Kyo sentándose junto a el

5 minutos después….

Shingo se le quedaba viendo a Kyo

-Shingo deja de verme – dijo kyo

-Okey ^o^ - dijo y se retiro de ahí

5 minutos después….

-Shingo déjame estudiar¡- dijo kyo molesto por la mirada de Shingo

-Okey ^o^¡´- dijo

5 minutos después…

-Shingo joder déjame en paz¡- dijo kyo

Shingo guardo su libro y se retiro de ahí

-Adiós maestro ^o^- dijo

-Al fin me dejaran estudiar- dijo yo

-Bueno….entonces Alemania tuvo crisis…..Hitler con su ejército….miles de millones de Judíos asesinados bla bla bla¡- dijo

Listo ya termine¡- dijo cuándo tocaban la campana y entraban todos sus compañeros entraban al aula

Y entra el maestro de historia…

-Bueno días chicos¡ espero que hayan estudiado para el examen ¡- dijo

-Siiii (respondieron todos)

-Bien vamos a continuar quieren ¡- dijo tomando el bonche de exámenes y repartiéndoselos

Ya en el examen….

-oye kyo pásame la 3 – dijo Yashiro quien estaba al lado suyo

-No la tengo pídesela a Ralf

-Oye Ralf pásame la 3-dijo Yashiro

-No la tengo apenas voy en el nombre y ya quieres que te la pase no'? que-dijo Ralf

-Kyo dile a Yagami que si tiene la 3- dijo

-Yo porque yo no me llevo con el- dijo indignado

-Aaaa no seas mala onda¡- dijo rogándole

-No yo por que¡-dijo volviendo a su examen

En otro punto del salón…

-Oye Andy…..pzz Andyyy¡- dijo llamando la atención de Andy

-Qué quieres Terry¡- dijo Andy

-Pásame la 8 porfa- dijo

-No yo no te voy a pasar nada porque me delataste con la prefecta del piso D-dijo volviendo a su examen

-Ándale no seas así¡- dijo poniendo su cara de perrito

-Bueno ya cual es la pregunta¡-dijo Andy tomando su examen

-¿Nombre las primeras civilizaciones del mundo antiguo?- le dijo la pregunta

-Atlantis no'?- dijo Andy aguantando la risa

-No seas pen…¡- apunto de soltar la risa

-Haber que pasa allá atrás?- pregunto el maestro enojado

-Nada profe….¡- dijo Joe defendiendo a sus amigos

-Más les vale¡- dijo cruzando los brazos

Ese miso día les recogería el examen y los calificaría ….

Continuara…


	2. Los planes

En toda una hora, pudo calificar los exámenes de todos sin ningún problema….al momento de repartir los exámenes le dijo a Kensou que los entregara y diría la calificación

-Bueno les repartiremos sus exámenes ….-dijo el profesor

-Andy…..8

-Athena…7

-Bao…..8

-Ralf…6

-Yashiro…5

-Shermi…..4

-Benimaru….7

-Rock…9

-Maxima…..10

-K`…7

-Kula…..8

-Ash….9

-Shen….6

-Whip…..9

-Kyo…5

"En eso toca la campana para la hora de salida"

-Bueno jóvenes regresando sabrán la calificación de los demás…..cuídense y buenas vacaciones-dijo saliendo del salón

-Joder joder ¡ mis padres me mataran cuando sepan lo del examen – dijo impacientado Kyo saliendo del salón

En eso se encuentra a Terry que se había quedado con Joe y Andy haciendo planes para as vacaciones

-Siiii te digo que mi padre nos va a prestar la camioneta para irnos- dijo Joe

-Pero es enserio, no nos vallas a hacer lo de la otra vez¡- dijo Terry

-enserio serán las mejores vacaciones de toda- asegurando Joe

-Oigan a donde van a ir de vacaciones? –dijo Kyo entrando en la conversación

-De nada solo que haremos la mejor de las vacaciones en la playa ¡- dijo Joe

-Wooooow ¡ se ve muy interesante – dijo Kyo

-Oye quisieras venir con nosotros y los demás?- dijo Terry invitándolo

-Pues…..no se…-dijo indeciso Kyo

-Ándale vamos¡-dijo Andy

-Bueno es que no se….¡- dijo Kyo

-Ándale van a ir todos ¡- dijo Terry

-Todos? …..pero ¿ya les avisaron?- interrogo Kyo

-No en Facebook les decimos: D¡- dijo Terry

-Okey bueno pues déjenme pensarlo y yo les digo sale¡?- dijo Kyo saliendo de ahí

************************Ya en su casa ************************

Kyo revisaba su Facebook como siempre¡ y se habían conectado curiosamente todos….y Terry y los demás terminaron por sacar una conversación de grupo entre todos .

*Terry*Bueno este es el plan…. Nos vamos a la playa…acampamos un par de días y regresamos…entendido?¡

*Shingo* Entonces yo lo golpeo no?

*Terry* Idiota…¬¬

*Mai* Pero crees que sea buena idea?

*Athena* Si no crees que sería algo peligroso?

*Terry* AAA neeee no lo creo

*Terry* Bueno está bien….quien valla nos vamos el sábado a las 9:00 en mi casa con su maleta lista para 5 días de diversión

"Todo en el Facebook"

*Seeeeeeeee*

************************YA EL SABADO************************

-Bien veamos quienes vamos ¡- dijo Terry al lado del sofá y dormido a su lado Joe

-Veamos¡….Kyo,Athena,Ralf, Yashiro,Chris, Shermi, Mai, Leona,Mary, Ryo,King,Shingo, K`,Maxima, Kula,Benimaru,Ramon,Vannesa,Ash,Shen,Duo,Elisabeth ,Alba ,Louise, y creo que solo esos aparte de Joe y de Andy

-Joe¡ despiertaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-Dijo Terry

-No….NO…-decia adormilado

-Levántate flojonazo ¡-dijo Andy lanzándole un golpe

-Noooo Gloria Trevi Nooooo¡ DEJAME¡- dijo Joe despertando muy alterado por su sueño de que Gloria Trevi lo acosaba

-Bueno vamonooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos¡- dijo Joe

Muy adelante venia una camioneta negra¡ muy grande¡ tanto para todos o que íbamos a ir

-Woooooow una camioneta :D¡- dijo Ralf

-Esa es para el equipaje¡- dijo Joe

-esa es la nuestra¡- dijo Joe señalando una limosina blanca que venía hacia nosotros


	3. Playa,Verano y otra cosa

-Bueno súbanse todoooooooooooooooooooos¡- dijo Terry

Todos se subieron, era un lugar muy espacioso, aunque un poco caluroso.

-Bajen las ventanas no? – dijo Ralf sudando

-Si bajéenlas - dijo Athena muy presumida

-Oigan que ese no es Iori en su moto?- dijo Terry viendo al lado de la ventana, efectivamente era Yagami con su motocicleta. Y atrás su equipaje, con sus anteojos y el viento revoloteaba su cabello, un sueño para toda fangirl de el

*que guapo se ve* - se decía en su mente Leona

-A donde ira ¿?- dijo Kyo

-Y si el va también a la playa?- dijo Athena

-Pues quien sabe quizá también va a quemarse- dijo Shingo bromeando

Paso el viaje hasta que llegaron a la playa, estaba como una verdadera ola de vacacionistas, al momento de bajar, todos decidieron armar una casa de campaña por equipos .

Todos empezaron a armar sus tiendas de campaña, para poder nadar todo el dia que restaba.

Y todos quedaron con las casa de campañas echas.

-Ahora si…..todos al aguaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡- grito Terry corriendo al mar

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron todos aunque algunos no querían entrar y solo ver que hacían…

Terry, Kyo, Ryo, Joe, Andy,Ramon,Mary,Shingo,Yashiro, Chris, Mai,Shermi, Athena,Shen,Benimaru,Vannesa, y Kula estaban en el mar disfrutando del agua

-Kyo ven- dijo Terry

-Que quieres Terry?- volteo y le aviento un chorro de agua con una manguera

-Ahora si me las vas a pagar ¡- dijo tratando de correr sobre el agua

-Joe vamos una guerra de aguaaa¡- dijo lanzando un chorro de agua con manguera a Ramon

-Oye que te pasa- dijo lanzándose y tirando a Joe en el agua

-Que Andy tu también jugas ¡?- dijo Ryo

-Mira vamos a jugarle una broma a Ryo y a Andy va?- dijo Yashiro a Chris

- Si pero…..eso es malo no?- dijo

-No no lo es….haci que vamos¡- dijo Yashiro deslizándose en las olas hacia ellos

-OLA PERO K ASEEEE¡- grito Yashiro, haciendo reaccionar a los dos chicos que espantados cayeron al agua con las olas tan fuertes

-Estupido Yashiro ¡- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras sacaban agua por la boca

-Jjaja los espantamos cierto?- dijo riendo Yashiro

-Yashiro no creo que sea buena idea burlarse- dijo Chris muy inocente

-Por qué lo dices jajaja?- dijo

-Mira- señalo viendo a Ryo y a Andy enojados correteándolos

-Hey que pasa aquí ¡- dijo Shen

-Me quieren golpeaaaaaaaaaaaaaar¡- lanzando a Shen hacia una ola que venia

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa gilipollas D: - dijo Shen

Mai y Athena, Vannesa, Mary,Kula estaban relajas en la orilla del mar…

-Oigan chicas esto es muy divertido no?- dijo Mai

-Si claro todo muy perfecto-Dijo Vannesa mirando a Ramon

-Uuuh¡ vannesa te gusta ramón….ni lo dejas de ver¡ te trae loca ese traje de baño color rojo jajaja- dijo Mai

-No digas estupideces…- se quedo callada

-A ti te gusta Andy¡- dijo para defenderse

-Daaa acaso no es obvio? ¡- dijo Mai a Vannesa

-Ay si ya callense ¡- dijo Mary

-Tu no te agas te gusta Terry ¡- dijo Vannesa

-Callate si¡- dijo Mary

-Te gusta Terry se pasan el chicle¡- dijo inocente Kula

-Si niña ya cállate¡- dijo Mary sin ninguna importancia

-A quien le dices niña¡- dijo enojada y cambiando su color de cabello a azul celeste

-A que otra niña además de tu¡- dijo Mary

-Dejen a Kula en paz¡- dijo Athena defendiendo a Kula

-Muchas gracias Athena eres mi mejor amiga¡- dijo Kula con una sonrisa

Mientras que los demás jugaban unos solo observaban detenidamente o solo se quedaban paseando por toda la playa

Sin embargo Duo solo paseaba por la arena….solo

*en su mente*

-llevo años buscando a mi hermana…y aun no la encuentro¡ quizá¡ y…..- pensó interrumpido

-Hey….Duo que haces…..por que tan solo ¿?¡- dijo Ash apareciendo

-N—nada Ash es solo que¡ pues…..¡- dijo interrumpido

-Nada ven vamos a jugar futbol va¡- dijo Ash

-pero…es que….¡- dijo otra vez interrumpido

-Nada ven vamos a jugar contra los tarados de K` Team jajaja será súper¡ a demás tu sabes jugar muy bien :D - dijo Ash animado

-Bueno – dijo resignado

Estuvieron jugando….Los equipos eran Ash,Duo Ralf,Banimaru contra K`,Maxima ellos solos

Al final por gano el equipo de K` por 3 goles contra Ralf y Benimaru….nos tocaba a nosotros

-Vamos Duo no te dejes¡- dijo Ash

-Okey- aun recordando lo de su hermana

Empezó el partido K` era veloz en la arena eso era una desventaja para Ash y Duo

********************************COMENTADOR******** ****************************

Ash le quita el balón a K` pero…aguarden que….el hombre maquina no se queda con los brazos cruzados y se la trata de quitar…Ash con una potente patada intenta meter el balón…espera está haciendo una tijerita….podría ser que¡…..ooooooh¡ nada por que el chico moreno la para

K` con una súper velocidad alcanza el extremo de la otra portería que….que espera para tirar¡ tira y…Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooool¡

-Jodeeeeeer¡ dijo Ash

-Vamos Duo que te pasa siempre paras esos cañonazos ¡- dijo Ash

-Perdón Ash¡- dijo Duo

**********************************COMENTARISTA**** ***********************

Seguimos con el gol de K`…..Ash se la quita, K` se barre , no lo logra quitarse, va a toda velocidad el chico mas blanco que la leche¡

-Me estas diciendo negro¡- dijo K` al comentarista

-No o_o ¡- dijo asustado

Sigamos con el partido, el chico va corriendo con todo lo que da hasta que…..queda frente al portero esto es increíble…..solo se quedo ahí …sin moverse….no tarda mas tiempo y tira súper cañonazo al estilo messi esto es increíble directo al Angulo y…..GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOL¡ siiiiiii un golazo perfecto del chico crimson

-Y esto se acabo amigooooooooooooooos¡ el marcador 1-1- dijo el comentarista

****************************EN OTRA PARTE MUY CERCA DE AHÍ***********************

-Mira mira Ash y Duo están platicando tan pasificos- Dijo Shen a Yashiro

-Sabes lo que eso significa, Shen…¡- dijo Yashiro con malicia

-Si…desganar el maíz :D – dijo Shen

-No idiota Vamos a lanzarlos al agua¡- dijo Yashiro con cara de "este es un idiota"

-Pero hay que llamarle a los demás¡-dijo Shen llamándolos con señas a los demás

-Vengan vengan¡- dijo Shen

-miren aremos esto¡- se ponían en circulo y planeaban cargarlos y lanzarlos al mar

-OKEY¡- dijo un grito

Tomaron de sorpresa a Ash y luego a Duo y los llevaron al mar….y de una fuerza….lanzaron al chico Ash seguido del chico Duo¡

-Que diablos les pasa¡- dijo Ash saliendo del agua a la superficie

-Tranquilo Ash…..es solo agua¡- dijo Duo lanzándole un chorro de Agua en la cara

-Auu¡- ya veras Duo se lanzo contra el y se mojaron

-Bien no estas molesto Ash?¡- dijo Terry

-No ahora a divertirnos ¡- dijo Ash

Ientras que todos se lanzaban al mismo tiempo muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que les callera un monton de agua sobre Ash y Duo.

CONTINUARA…..


	4. Disfrutando el verano

Todo estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado los chicos del fatal fury….disfrutando cada segundo en ese fin de semana en la playa

-Estúpidos se los van a llevar los tiburones- grito Alba meira en la orilla del mar

Los chicos sin hacerle mucho caso..

-Ya cállate Alba….total si se los comen que se los coman yo que¡- dijo Vanesa tomando el sol en el agua

-Los tiburones son lindos y tiernos ¿?¡- dijo Kula inocentemente

-No niña…son unas feroces criaturas del océano muy peligrosas – dijo Alba meira con tono frio y ajustándose los lentes

Kula muy sorprendida del la respuesta salió llorando y corriendo del agua a una palmera

-eres un idiota Alba mira lo que le hiciste a esa chica¡- dijo Mary

-Si Alba eres un idiota¡- dijo Athena levantándose del agua y caminando hacia donde Kula

-Kula no estés asi¡-

-Ya no quiero meterme al mar Athena ya no D:- dijo

-No le hagas caso a Alba solo quiere asustarte –

-Pero los tiburones….-dijo

-No le hagas caso…el les tiene miedo a los tiburones, tu eres más valiente que el¡- dijo

-Es enserio Athena?- dijo

-Si Kula eres más valiente que Alba – dijo

Se levantó y fue directo hacia Alba…

-Soy mas valiente que tu ¡- sacando la lengua y lanzándolo hacia el agua

-aaaaaaaaa me..me me ahogo¡ D: -simulando Alba, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba en la orilla de la playa

-jajajaja Alba se ahoga en la orilla del mar jajaja¡- se burló Terry

-Tú te callas Terry¡- dijo congelando el área donde los chicos estaban divirtiéndose

***********************************COMERCIALES**** ****************************

-Cansado de que no tenga su hielo figuritas?...cansado de que su bebida no tenga onda? NO SE PREOCUPE…tenemos lo que necesita…CUBITOS DE HIELO NIVEL: KOF¡ :D Ordénelos ahora….solo llame al 800-800-800 o si no mande un mensaje al…OSITOVIOLADORNOIDENTIFICADO en la compra de 10 bolsas de hielitos…..- interrumpido

-Callateeeeeeeeeeeeee¡- dijo Terry con a cabeza descongelada pero el cuerpo no

**********************************EN TIERRA************************************

Louise y Elizabeth estaban tranquilas viendo el paisaje estúpido y sensual :3

-Oye Elizabeth puedo pedir tu opinión al respecto de…algo¡- dijo

-Claro amiga de que¡- dijo viéndola

-Qué pues…quería pedir tu opinión sobre….si …si haríamos buena pareja…..Alba y Yo¡- dijo

-Te seré sincera…..claro que si amiga¡ son el uno para el otro¡- dijo Elizabeth

-Enserio amiga?- dijo

-Por supuesto amiga ¡ se ven como Romeo y Julieta ¡- dijo

-Je gracias amiga….tú también te vez bien con Ash como pareja¡- dijo bromeando

-No digas locuras….el solo me ve como su hermana¡- dijo un poco triste

-Pero tú no lo ves como tu hermano verdad?- dijo

Elizabeth solo se quedó en silencio, y saco de su bolsa, un libro y se puso a leer

************************CON K` Y MAXIMA**************************************

Maxima y K` jugaban a las vencidas, en una mesa …

-Oye K` puedo preguntarte algo¡- dijo forzando su brazo

-Okey pero que sea rápido¡-dijo forzando su brazo

-Bueno es que…pues….tu manera de ser con Kula es muy diferente a como te portas conmigo y Whip

-Anda rapidito¡- dijo apresurándolo

-¿Qué si te gusta Kula?¡- dijo

K` solo se quedó en silencio y dijo

-No digas tonterías¡ - volteo para el otro lado

-Ola chicos¡- dijo Whip sentándose en una silla

-Ola Whip- saludo Maxima

-Ola hermana¡- dijo K` cabizbajo

Whip y Maxima intercambiaban miradas ….

*************************************EN EL AGUA********************************

-Hey vamos a jugar chicos unas peleas en el agua :D- dijo Mary

-Okeeey ¡- dijo Terry

-Bueno estas serán las parejas y las instrucciones para los que no sepan ¡ ay ya las saben mejor no le ágamos a la payasada ¬¬- dijo Mary

serán: Ash y Kula , Andy y Mai, Ryo y King, Shen y Leona, Kyo y Athena , Ramón y y Chris,Yashiro y Shermi y Joe es el marcador.

-Están listos¡- dijo Mary

-Oye Mary y tu pareja?- dijo Athena

-Este pues…..- dijo

-Aquí esta ¡- dijo Terry acercándose a ella

Mary solo se quedó muy sonrojada

-Bueno están listos la primera pelea será entre: Mai – Andy con Vanesa- Ramón ¡?- dijo Mary

-Okey – dijeron las 2 parejas

READY…..GO

Empezó la pelea Mai empujaba a Vanesa¡ un duelo muy fornido donde la ganadora fue…..

Vanesa al tirar primero a Mai

-Bien muy bien¡- dijo Joe disfrutando del paisaje viendo los bikinis de las chicas salvavidas

-Siguiente pareja será: Shen-Leona con Yashiro- Shermi

-listos?¡- dijo Mary

-Listos¡- dijeron las parejas

READY…..GO

Inicio pero en tiempo termino por que Shermi se resbalo de los hombros de Yashiro

-Siiiii ganamos ¡- dijo Shen

-Como sea¡ dijo Leona desinteresada

-Lo siento Yashiro¡- dijo Shermi levantándose

-No importa Shermi ¡- dijo Yashiro ayudándole a pararce¡

Continuara….


End file.
